When the Stars of StarClan Fall
by Three Kitsune Kits
Summary: Fur is everywhere. Snow is stained with blood. Icypaw's only Clan, home, and love is destroyed. Is StarClan really giving up an all the Clans? SEMI SHORT CHAPTERS! Rated T for violance. By: Kitten, read profile to understand!
1. The Sad Discovery

**Info about the new Clans (I suggest you read it or you might get confused)**

**_There are five Clans EarthquakeClan, BlizzardClan, TornadoClan, TsunamiClan, and HurricaneClan. All five Clans live in one mountain right by the ocean. These Clans also believe in StarClan but they call them MoonClan._**

**_EarthquakeClan cats are fast but poor fighters. BlizzardClan cats are sleek and skillful. TsunamiClan's cats are wonderful hunters and have strong fighters but their very slow. TornadoClan's cats are strong and fierce. HurricaneClan's cats are fast but lousy fighters. _**

Chapter 1

The Sad Discovery

Icypaw opened her mouth into a wide yawn showing many sharp teeth. It as been six moons since the snow white cat became an apprentice.

Loststar, the one and only leader of EarthquakeClan, and is Icypaw's mentor. The white and gray she-cat is the bravest and oldest cat in the mountain.

The snow white apprentice was wide awake now, but was still lying down in the bramble covered den. She looked outside into the snow-covered ground. Icypaw got up and stretched the sleep out of her bones, then walked out into the snowy camp.

Everything was covered in snow except the floor of the nursery that was in a small cave were tiny _mews_ came from.

Two kits jumped up and down in the deep snow. The snow was so deep you could only see the top of their heads as they laughed. Their mother watched protectively from the cave.

Icypaw couldn't help but laugh at the two kits. "Icypaw!" yowled a black, gray, and white tom.

Icypaw purred as the tom walked up. "Hello Darkpaw how are you?" Darkpaw walked up rubbed against her pelt.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm fine it's just my mentor is driving me crazy!"

"There you are," cracked an old voice.

Icypaw sighed. "I guess I'll see you later." Darkpaw nodded and ran off to the Elders' Den

Icypaw turned around and bowed her head in respected as the she-cat with the cracking voice walked up to her. "Good morning Loststar." Icypaw meowed very loudly making sure she herd.

"Get up Icypaw!" hissed Loststar. "And enough of the jokes! I'm not that old. I still have four lives left. Do you want to go to Endless Falls to show I am still stronger than any cat?"

"No thanks!" yowled Icypaw. _You might be strong but you're still an old hag._

"Good," Loststar purred weakly. "You will be hunting today and if you catch your fair share you might be able to go with us for night patrol."

Icypaw shock with excitement and started to unsheathed and sheathed her claws. "You can count on me, Loststar!" She ran out of the clearing and into the trees, Loststar following behind. She started to walk when she saw Loststar panting.

"Apprentices these days," Loststar mumbled "They never run out of energy." Icypaw help back a laugh and started to look around. She opened her mouth as the scent of rabbit hit her mouth.

Instinctively she dropped to a crouch and stalked toward. Every step in the snow made a _crunch _sound. "I hate hunting," she mumbled to herself. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks as a furry head of a rabbit came into view.

Icypaw waited, her white coat blended in with the snow-covered forest. The rabbit took a step closer and so did Icypaw. Suddenly there was a loud _crunch_ as she set her paw down into the snow.

The rabbit darted away but Icypaw didn't give up. She chased after the rabbit with all her speed. Slowly she caught up then jumped at the little rabbit. Icypaw could feel her paws touch the rabbit's fur but it sped up; making Icypaw hit the snow with a _crunch_ then a _thump._

Loststar let out a dry and rusty laugh. "I've seen kits hunt better than you!" she yowled starting to walk away. "Come back to camp when you actually catch something!" Icypaw hissed lowly and stalked off.

She continued to walk until she came to a stream separating Earthquake territory from TornadoClan territory.

She saw many fresh wet paw prints come from the stream but didn't care. _Just some cats stealing some prey, but that's a lot of cat!_ She shrugged and walked off.

Her cold paws ached as she walked along the stream, she decided to lie down. Suddenly a water vole came out of a small borrow.

Icypaw just watched it as it dug and crawled around for food. It didn't see her as she lay in the snow, she fur blended in with the snow. Slowly it scurried closer to her, instinct took over when it was a rabbit-length away. Icypaw jumped.

The next thing she knew her claws sunk into the furry body as a warm blood rushed around her claws. She purred, _finally! I caught something!_ Icypaw decided to try waiting again for her prey to crawl into her paws.

By the end of the day she had one rabbit, three mice, and four voles. She carried her prize back to camp with her tail help high. However something wasn't right. The forest was quiet, not even a mouse was out. When she got closer to camp she stench of fear and blood was everywhere.

_What happened?_ She though as she put down the prey, and dug it into the ground so nothing could take it. Icepaw jumped into a sprint all the way to camp. She stopped right outside the trees surrounding camp, afraid to see what was in the clearing. Icepaw shook her fear away and stepped forward.

Her eyes widened. The snow has turned red with blood. Fur was everywhere. Icypaw's eyes filled with emotions as she let out a mournful yowl.

Her clan was destroyed.

* * *

**Yes there are some habits from the tribe cats in this story. I will get to that later. I forgot! Anybody that can guess which Clans are simiar to ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShodowClan get free Icypaw toys!! they squeak too! Review if you want me to continue writing! **


	2. Melting Snow

**I like this story so I'm going to keep writing. Thank you Runningfire for your review I completely appreciate it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Melting Snow

Icypaw stared at the camp. Every bit of EarthquakeClan was destroyed. Cats dotted the scene, all dead. She yowled again, he clan is gone her hopes and dreams shatter into splinter sized pieces, unable to be put back together.

Finally she forced her paws to move into the wreckage. Every cat she has grown up with where in MoonClan now. Suddenly a mass of gray fur was in the center of camp. Icypaw ran up her paws splashing in the blood-soaked snow.

"No," she whispered so softly she couldn't hear herself. "Loststar! Wake up!" Icypaw stopped in front of the bundle of motionless fur. Looked down at her leader, her eyes stared into cold darkness. A huge gash on her neck was her only wound.

_MoonClan_, she though. _MoonClan! Who could have killed this Clan, and why!? _

Her answer was only the falling snow from the gray sky above. She looked away from her thinking about all she has done for her. She was her mentor, her leader, and her friend.

_Darkpaw!_

Icypaw's heart cried inside. She knew he was dead, they all were. Icypaw didn't want to find him. She looked around to the nursery. _Maybe the kits made it!_

She ran over to the small cave to see the walls stained with blood. Icypaw was too afraid to look at the rest. _I'm the only survivor, MoonClan choose me to be the last cat of EarthquakeClan. I have nothing else to live for now..._

She walked out of camp, to a small two-leg dirt path that separated EarthquakeClan from BlizzardClan. Her blood-covered paw left red paw pirnts in the snow. Slowly she feel asleep right in the middle of it. Hoping MoonClan can see her and sweep everything away.

A paw bugged her awake. She looked up into a pair of green eyes. "Apprentice, you shouldn't sleep out here." A warm voice drifted over her. "Go back to you Clan."

"I don't have a Clan any more…" Icypaw answered as pain stabbed her heart.

"Any more?" the clam voice asked. Icypaw looked up to see a blue and white patch tom. "What do you mean 'not any more'?"

"I don't have a Clan," she repeated. "EarthquakeClan is gone, go look for yourself it's not like you are going to get caught!"

The tom flicked his tail at two cats; they nodded and ran toward her camp. "What's your name?"

"Icypaw," she meowed.

"I am Icestone, deputy of BlizzardClan." The tom meowed. "Come with me, Icypaw."

Lazily. Icypaw got up and followed Icestone as he walked into BlizzardClan. With every passing step the snow got deeper. _Are we heading up the mountain?_ Icypaw has never been at the upper part of the mountain.

The snow got so deep that Icypaw had to hop over it to catch up. Finally the snow lowered as more and more trees came into view. "Hu?" Icestone mewed and broke into a run. "You told me EarthquakeClan was destroyed do you no how?" Icypaw suddenly realized why he got so nervous.

Wet paw prints kicked up the snow with unusually long claws and tossed it aside into huge plies about the size of badgers. "They where killed by something I think it was a clan of something."

"This is no clan…" he hissed.

* * *

**I LOVE putting cliffies**


	3. Falling Rain

**Okay I'm going to try something new. Their might be some mistakes but I haven't updated in a long time (grounded). This chapter might be a little boring at first but it gets better!**

Icypaw's P.O.V.

My paws ached as I ran as fast as I could to catch up with Icestone. The snow clung to my fur making them cold, the fear didn't help either. "If a Clan didn't attack my Clan then who did?" I asked Icestone as we ran.

"Something big," was his only answer. I hissed with annoyance. _Who ever attacked my clan I will find and-_

"Stop!" yowled Icestone as he skid to a stop. My paws slipped on the ice-like sown and fell into the snow. Icestone gazed straight ahead. "What ever _it_ was it moved away from here."

I was slightly relaxed and slightly disappointed that whatever _it_ was disappeared from under my paws. Icestone looked at me with his green eyes, shining like a green gem. "I'm sorry about what happened to your clan _if_ what you say is true."

Every hair on my pelt bristled with anger. "You will be surprised when you little _patrol_ come back with blood on there paws." Icestone said nothing, instead he nodded and started to walk again.

He led me to a waterfall that fell with a loud rumble and bubble of water. "Here we are." Icestone mewed. I looked around for a camp but didn't find one.

"Where are we?" I meowed.

"At the entrance of BlizzardClan camp." He meowed a little too cheerfully for Icypaw. Icestone walked closer to the waterfall as my curiosity grew.

Now we where right beside the waterfall where a little opening came from the falling water and the stone. Icestone jumped trough and I followed, a little scared I was going to fall into icy cold water. I was pretty surprised when my paws hit stone.

"Come on!" meowed Icestone as he lead into a hung area. The roof had a split that let the sun shine through. Cats were everywhere, either eating or sharing tongues. My eyes widened as a hung cat walked up and stared down at me.

I shrunk down with my courage, as I felt like a kit again. The big cat turned his gaze from me to Icestone. "What's an EarthquakeClan cat doing here?" by the sound of the voice I could tell he was a tom.

"She claims her Clan was destroyed, I believe her. There were huge holes dug in the ground that six warriors could fit in." Icestone meowed to him. I looked at the tom then at the ground.

"I-I'm Icypaw," I finally mewed weakly.

"Sabermoon!" A cat yowled. _Sabermoon? _I thought. _He must be the leader!_

The same cats that were with Icestone ran up to him. "It's true! The snow reeked in blood, as every cat was dead and scattered; the cuts are too big to be from cat claws!"

Sabermoon had taken what the cat has just said to deep thought. "Well," he finally meowed. "Welcome to BlizzardClan, Icypaw."

For some reason I was disappointed. My spirits where crushed, actually, I didn't want to be in BlizzardClan. I didn't want to be in any Clan but EarthquakeClan with Darkpaw, but I knew that would never happen.

"The apprentice den is over there," Icestone flicked his tail toward a bunch of cats huddled together. Bravely, I walked over.

There was three apprentices all the same size, when one saw me she jumped. "Who are you?" she yowled. "What do you want with BlizzardClan?"

"No, no!" I meowed. "I'm new here."

Another cat jumped up and hissed. "Go back to your Clan! We don't want you here!"

Anger boiled inside of me, my claws unsheathed, and just before I was about to jump the other cat got in front of them.

"There has to be a reason she's here," he yowled and turned to face here. "I'm Sharppaw."

"I'm Icypaw," I said once again.

"That is Stormpaw," he flicked his tail to the first grey she-cat. "And that's Winterpaw." He pointed his tail to the grey and white she-cat. I waved my tail in a greeting. Suddenly a yowl rose from the waterfall.

"Watermint is back!" yowled Winterpaw.

"Yeah, but where's his mate?" Sharppaw hissed in her ear.

"You think she disappeared too?" Stormpaw whispered/

"Disappeared?" I mumbled.

"Yeah," Winterpaw said. "Cats have been disappearing for moons and they all turned up dead!"

My claws unsheathed /

I looked over toward the entrance as saw a brown tom, the same one that Icestone ordered to check EarthquakeClan, but where's the other one? Could she have really disappeared?

The brown cat that Winterpaw called 'Watermint' ran up to Sabermoon. He exchanged quick words with him; I could tell it was bad by the way their tails bristled with fear.

"Watermint has given me grave news!" Sabermoon yowled. "Leopardlily has disappeared!"


End file.
